Un dieu du stade peut en cacher un autre
by Silveryseven
Summary: Et si l'enfer pouvait se transformer en paradis par un simple clic ? Et si la vie pouvait avoir des airs de conte de fées ? Pourquoi s'en priver ? OS - UA - DM/HP


* * *

Nous revoilà pour un nouvel OS qui, nous l'espérons vous plaira.

Les personnages ne nous appartiennent toujours pas. Merci à J. K. Rowling de nous permettre de nous amuser un peu avec !

**/!\ rating M, relation homosexuelle explicite, prière aux âmes sensibles ou prudes de** **s'abstenir.**

Résumé : Et si l'enfer pouvait se transformer en paradis par un simple clic ? Et si la vie pouvait avoir des airs de conte de fées ? Pourquoi s'en priver ? OS UA DM/HP

À présent, bonne lecture à tous ^^

**_

* * *

_**

**_Un dieu du stade peut en cacher un autre_**

- Harry ! Descends tout de suite aider ta tante à débarrasser la table c'est compris !

L'interpellé étant en train de se brosser les dents à l'étage, il grommela un « mhm jh'arrivh ! » avant de cracher son dentifrice et de se rincer la bouche en vitesse. Une fois dans la cuisine, il s'empressa de ranger beurre, confiture et toasts aux endroits adéquats avant de mettre assiettes, verres et couverts trainant sur la table dans le lave-vaisselle.

- Doucement avec les tasses tu vas finir par en casser une ! S'énerva sa tante qui frottait assidument une tache de gras sur la plaque de cuisson. Et dépêche-toi donc si tu ne veux pas que Vernon et Dudley partent sans toi !

Et c'est à ce moment-là que la douce voix de l'oncle Vernon se fit de nouveau entendre :

- Harry ! Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore ce gosse... Harry !

- C'est bon, je viens, répondit-il.

Il enfila ses chaussures à la hâte, prit sa veste sur le porte-manteau et grimpa à l'arrière de la voiture.

C'était comme ça tous les matins depuis qu'il avait l'âge d'aller à l'école, son oncle et sa tante n'arrêtaient pas de lui hurler dessus pour des motifs divers et variés qui ne manquaient jamais. Quant à son cousin, le plus souvent il tâchait d'éviter de le croiser, au lycée tout du moins parce qu'à la maison c'était bien difficile, leurs chambres étant sur le même palier, les rencontres étaient inévitables.

Mais bon, avec le temps Dudley avait fini par ignorer Harry les ¾ du temps. Pour ce qui est du quart restant, Harry avait appris à encaisser les sarcasmes et à éviter les coups.

Pourquoi sa propre famille le traitait-elle de cette façon ? Et bien, ces parents étant mort dans un accident de voiture alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé, c'est chez Pétunia Dursley, la soeur de sa mère qu'il avait été placé. D'après le peu qu'il savait des relations qu'entretenaient les deux femmes, elles étaient loin de se comporter comme des soeurs. Pour des raisons mystérieuses, probablement des jalousies de jeunesse, elles avaient coupé les ponts et ne s'étaient jamais revues depuis la mort de leurs propres parents.

Désormais, Pétunia demeurait la seule famille de Harry et elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de le recueillir, tout du moins jusqu'à sa majorité. Majorité qu'Harry attendait avec impatience, d'ici quelques mois il pourrait enfin quitter l'enfer de la vie chez les Dursley, il toucherait l'héritage de ses parents avec lequel il pourrait s'acheter un appartement et poursuivre ses études. En attendant, ses comptes étant bloqués même pour les Dursley, il travaillait durant les vacances scolaires et quelques soirs par semaine à la Grunning, l'entreprise de perceuse qui employait son oncle. Ce dernier lui avait trouvé un job là-bas pour « payer les frais que ce sale gosse occasionne à la famille » disait-il.

Toujours est-il que pendant que Dudley allait aux entraînements de rugby du lycée, lui était condamné à faire des photocopies, des cafés ou encore à coller des timbres par centaines.

La voiture s'arrêta à l'angle d'une rue, quelques mètres avant le lycée, Harry descendit et regarda le véhicule redémarrer pour aller se garer sur le parking devant l'établissement cette fois-ci. C'était comme cela tous les jours, Dudley refusait qu'on le voit arriver dans la même voiture qu'Harry. Au lycée personne ne savait qu'ils étaient cousins. D'ailleurs, lorsque Dudley recevait des amis à la maison, ce qui était précisément le cas ce soir puisque l'équipe de rugby allait débarquer au grand complet, Harry avait pour consigne de rester dans sa chambre et de ne pas en bouger jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit parti. Ceci dit, cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde car ce soir, l'équipe se réunissait pour regarder un match à la télé or, la télé se trouvant au salon, Harry aurait l'étage pour lui tout seul, il pourrait donc monopoliser l'ordinateur du bureau sans que Dudley ne l'en empêche.

Harry arriva dans sa salle de classe au moment même où retentissait la sonnerie annonçant le début du cours, il alla s'asseoir entre Ron et Hermione, ces deux meilleurs amis depuis son entré à Poudlard. Si la majorité des élèves attendaient les vacances avec impatience, ce n'était pas le cas de Harry, il ne vivait au contraire que pour les moments passés dans l'enceinte de son lycée car comparé à ce qui l'attendait chez lui, les cours ressemblaient vraiment au paradis.

La journée se passa comme une journée de cours tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique, le prof de chimie donna un nombre impressionnant d'exercices à faire pour le lendemain tout comme la prof de math, la moitié des élèves s'endormirent en cours d'histoire ce qui ne dérangea pas le moins du monde Mr Binns qui continua à débiter d'un ton monocorde sa leçon sur l'Asie Oriental. Le midi, le capitaine de l'équipe de rugby, joyeusement soutenu par Dudley, piqua le dessert de Harry qui eut le malheur de croiser leur chemin. Bref une journée banale en somme.

Le soir, comme il finissait les cours plus tard que Dudley, c'est Ron qui le ramena chez lui. Sur le chemin, ils s'arrêtèrent boire un coup à la terrasse d'un café. Une fois que le serveur leur eut apporté leur commande, Ron se pencha vers Harry et lui dit avant de se mettre à rigoler :

« - Regarde-le celui là, une vraie folle »

Harry suivit son ami dans un rire forcé. Ron ne le savait pas mais Harry préférait les hommes. Il l'avait compris il y a environ deux ans. Lors d'une réunion de famille, Chad, un cousin de Dudley l'avait dragué, il s'était laissé faire et à la fin de la journée Chad l'avait embrassé. Après ça, ils s'étaient revus et étaient même sortis ensemble pendant quatre mois. Leur relation avait cessé lorsqu'Harry s'était rendu compte, après avoir appris à mieux le connaître, qu'il n'était pas vraiment amoureux de Chad. Depuis il avait eu deux autres aventures qui n'avaient pas durées mais il cherchait toujours le mec de ses rêves. Étant timide et ne connaissant pas de mec gay dans son entourage, il cherchait l'amour sur les tchats. Voilà pourquoi il se faisait une joie de pouvoir se connecter toute la soirée. En effet, cela faisait un mois et demi maintenant qu'il avait rencontré un mec super et il avait hâte d'être à ce soir pour pouvoir lui parler.

Une fois arrivé chez lui, il commença par passer l'aspirateur au salon comme le lui avait ordonné sa tante puis il alla mettre la table avant de manger. Une fois le repas fini, il monta à l'étage avec l'intention de prendre une douche mais en passant récupérer du linge propre dans sa chambre, il remarqua que son portable - qu'il avait laissé sur son lit - affichait un nouveau message.

Son coeur eut un léger sursaut lorsqu'il vit que l'expéditeur du message n'était autre que « le dieu du stade ». C'était le pseudo du mec qu'il devait retrouver le soir même sur le tchat, il n'avait pas voulu lui révéler son vrai prénom, prétextant qu'il préférait préserver le mystère, il lui avait alors dit de l'appeler Drake.

Harry lui avait donné son numéro de portable il y a trois semaines car à cause de Dudley, il lui arrivait de ne pas pouvoir se connecter pendant plusieurs jours d'affilés. Depuis, Drake l'avait déjà appelé trois fois et à chaque fois ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien pendant des heures, heureusement qu'il était illimité le week end.

Il ouvrit le message qui disait :

« Désolé mais je ne pourrai pas me connecter ce soir avant minuit, tu pourras m'attendre ou tu préfères que je t'appelle ? ».

Étant donné qu'à cette heure là le match de rugby serait fini, Dudley voudrait sûrement monopoliser l'ordinateur, Harry décida donc de répondre un simple « appelle-moi ». Et puis en plus il avait très envie d'entendre sa voix.

C'est tout de même un peu déçu qu'il alla prendre sa douche. Une fois sorti, il se dit que puisqu'il avait l'ordi à disposition pour quelques heures, autant en profiter. Il se connecta donc sur le tchat pour passer le temps.

Même s'il savait qu'il n'y trouverait pas le dieu du stade, il laissa ses yeux parcourir la liste des pseudo. Il en trouva des classiques comme « le bogoss de Londres » ou encore « le canon de Chudley » mais aussi des plus osés comme « gay69 » voire des complètement déplacés comme « Touffus l'homme à trois bites ». Après celui-ci, Harry se dit que certaines personnes avaient vraiment l'esprit dérangé.

Au bout d'une heure et après avoir répondu plus de 20 fois aux questions du style « ça va ? », « T'a quel age ? », « T la pk ? », « T cmt physiquement ? », « Tu veu parlé d'koi ? » ou encore l'éternel « t'es cho ? »... Harry décida qu'il en avait marre, il n'avait fait aucune rencontre intéressante et puis il commençait à avoir un petit creux. Il faut dire qu'il était tellement pressé de parler à Drake qu'il n'avait pas mangé grand-chose au dîner.

Il quitta donc le tchat et éteignit l'ordinateur avant de descendre à la cuisine. La maison était conçues de telle façon qu'en sortant du bureau, si l'on prenait à droite, on descendait les escaliers menant au salon alors que si l'on prenait à gauche et que l'on poursuivait son chemin jusqu'au bout du couloir, une autre volée de marches nous entraînait directement à la cuisine. Harry bénissait cette fantastique architecture qui durant les longues soirées de match de rugby à la télé lui permettait tout de même de disposer de la cuisine et de tout ce qu'elle contenait.

C'est donc ainsi qu'il alla mettre son nez dans le réfrigérateur d'où il tira un morceau de fromage. Il prit également une bouteille d'eau ainsi qu'un morceau de pain et il entama son ascension jusqu'à l'étage. Lorsqu'il traversa le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit brusquement, il eut juste le temps d'entrer dans la chambre de son cousin. Il avait eu chaud, encore un peu et non seulement il se prenait la porte des chiottes en pleine face mais en plus il se faisait repérer par le capitaine de l'équipe de rugby. Ce mec était un vrai con, non pas qu'il soit idiot, loin de là, ce n'était d'ailleurs pas tant grâce à ses muscles qu'il avait été nommé capitaine mais bien grâce à ses capacités stratégiques, les autres membres de l'équipe n'étant que des tas de muscles, il fallait bien compenser. Ceci dit, cela n'empêchait pas que son passe-temps favori soit de tyranniser les élèves les moins populaires en leur faisant des blagues qui n'étaient drôles que pour lui et son équipe de grosses brutes sans cervelle.

Harry le regarda discrètement s'éloigner et il ne put retenir ses yeux qui dérivèrent d'eux-même jusqu'à son postérieur, malgré tout le mal qu'il pensait de lui, il ne pouvait décidément pas nier que ce mec était bandant.

Après cette pensée au combien philosophique, Harry retourna dans sa propre chambre, il mangea son encas puis voyant que minuit était encore loin de sonner, il prit un livre et s'installa confortablement dans son lit.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit son oreiller vibrer, il se redressa et s'aperçut qu'il s'était endormit sur son bouquin. Dans la demi-seconde qui suivit, il réalisa qu'à défaut de son oreiller, c'était son portable qui vibrait sur son matelas, il se rappela alors qu'il attendait un coup de fil et il s'empressa de décrocher.

- Allo, fit-il, la voix encore un peu rauque de sommeil.

- Je te réveil, lui répondit une voix suave qu'il avait espéré toute la soirée.

- Pour être honnête oui, je m'étais assoupie en attendant ton appel.

- Je suis désolé, la soirée a été un peu plus longue que prévue. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait en m'attendant ?

- Je suis allé faire un tour sur le tchat.

- Ah, dit-il la voix brusquement moins joyeuse. Et tu as fait des rencontres intéressantes ?

- Tiens, tiens, mais on dirait que tu es jaloux, je me trompe ?

- Tu es plutôt perspicace au contraire.

Le cœur de Harry rata un battement, Drake venait de lui confirmer qu'il était jaloux rien qu'à l'idée qu'un autre mec sympathise avec lui.

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour rentrer si tard ? Questionna Harry.

- Je n'étais pas avec un mec si c'était ça la question, dit Drake avec un éclat de rire.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'était la question ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai cru sentir comme une pointe de jalousie.

- Tu aimerais bien avoue ?

- On va dire que ça ne me dérangerait pas, répondit-il espiègle.

- En attendant, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu as fait de ta soirée, renchérit Harry en se rendant compte qu'il détournait la conversation.

- Mais c'est que tu es entêté en plus, répliqua-t-il taquin. J'ai passé une soirée avec les potes du rugby.

- A bon tu joues au rugby ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi ton pseudo c'est le dieu du stade ! Tu joues dans quelle équipe ?

- Les Serpentards, c'est l'équipe de mon lycée.

- ... Tu es dans quel lycée ? Interrogea Harry après avoir marqué un temps de pause.

- Poudlard pourquoi ?

- TUT...TUT...TUT...TUT...

Harry venait de raccrocher. Si Drake faisait partie de l'équipe des Serpentards, cela signifiait qu'il était encore dans son salon il y de cela moins d'une heure...

Le portable de Harry se remit à vibrer, cette fois ce n'était qu'un sms : « Pourquoi tu as raccroché ? ! ». Harry ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire qu'il avait eu peur, il écrivit donc : « Désolé mon oncle arrivait, ne rappelle pas ce soir. Au fait... moi aussi je suis à Poudlard... »

Drake ne répondit pas.

Le lendemain Harry, assis aux côtés de Ron et Hermione à la cantine, observait la table des joueurs de l'équipe de rugby avec attention dans l'espoir de découvrir qui était le dieu du stade. N'ayant qu'un seul ordinateur chez lui il était déjà soulagé que ce ne soit pas Dudley. Il pouvait éliminer Michaël Corner et Dean Thomas, ces deux-là sortaient respectivement avec la soeur de Ron et sa meilleure amie. Le petit brun qui était assis à côté du capitaine de l'équipe ne pouvait pas non plus être celui qu'il recherchait car il était trop efféminé et Harry était persuadé, à travers la façon de parler de Drake, qu'il était plutôt du genre viril. Le capitaine de l'équipe était à exclure également, il était trop arrogant et sur de lui pour que ce soit Drake. Le grand blond en bout de table s'était déjà tapé la moitié des filles du lycée il était donc 100 % hétéro. On pouvait aussi oublier la grosse brute avec un crabe tatoué sur l'épaule car Drake lui avait dit au cours d'une de leur conversation téléphonique qu'il avait horreur des tatouages. Pour ce qui est des huit joueurs restant, Harry n'avait aucune preuve concrète pour les éliminer.

Ceci dit il ne s'était encore jamais vraiment intéressé au rugby et par conséquent encore moins à l'équipe du lycée. Il ne connaissait que très peu ses membres mais il savait néanmoins que deux d'entre eux assumaient leur homosexualité, leur popularité les protégeait du regard des autres élèves. Ce n'était pas le cas de Harry, pour sa part il n'osait même pas en parler à ses meilleurs amis. Enfin bon de toute façon ces deux-là étant le capitaine ainsi que le brun assis à sa gauche, ils faisaient déjà partie de la liste des éliminés. Ensuite il avait entendu une conversation le matin même, juste avant le cours de maths, entre deux filles de sa classe. La prénommé Lavande racontait à Parvati qu'elle avait vu Blaise Zabini, l'un des joueurs de l'équipe, embrasser Seamus Finnigan derrière un rayonnage de livre dans la bibliothèque. Or Harry savait qu'il n'y a encore pas si longtemps, le Blaise en question sortait avec une certaine Romilda Van, il serait donc bi, peut-être Drake l'était-il aussi, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. En tout cas il espérait que ce ne soit pas lui le dieu du stade car même s'il n'était pas repoussant, ce n'était pas son genre de mec, sans compter que si la rumeur était vraie il devait être pris.

C'est donc avec milles suppositions en tête qu'Harry quitta la cafétéria. Il n'avait quasiment pas ouvert la bouche de tout le repas, Ron et Hermione avaient bien essayé de faire la conversation mais voyant que c'était peine perdue, ils avaient laissé leur ami dans ses pensées.

En passant à côté du bureau des surveillants, Hermione arrêta les garçons devant le panneau d'information.

- Regardez, dit-elle, ils ont collé les affiches pour le bal, cette année ce sera carnaval.

- Et c'est quoi le principe ? Questionna Ron méfiant.

- D'après ce qui est écrit, ce sera inspiré du carnaval de Venise, répondit Harry que cette nouvelle avait sortie de ses rêveries, chacun doit venir avec un masque. Le but est de ne pas savoir avec qui tu passeras la soirée et à la fin tout le monde lève le masque.

- C'est un peu risqué mais bon c'est toujours mieux que le bal de l'année dernière, commenta Ron. Et puis au moins cette fois, pas besoin d'inviter quelqu'un.

À Poudlard, la tradition était faite de telle manière que chaque année, un bal devait être organisé mais plutôt que de faire tous les ans un bal de promo, on tirait au sort une fête du calendrier et le bal avait lieu à la date de la fête et sur le thème de cette dernière.

L'an passé, le bal était tombé le 14 février, pour la Saint-Valentin et Ron gardait un très mauvais souvenir de sa soirée avec Parvati Patil. Il avait déjà eu énormément de mal à l'inviter mais une fois à la fête, il n'avait pas su quoi lui dire et il avait refusé d'aller danser. Il avait alors fini sa soirée assis à une table en train de siroter une bièraubeurre tout en regardant Parvati se trémousser collé serré avec Cormac McLaggen.

Ceci dit, le concept de cette année paraissait intéressant, l'affiche disait que des masques seraient mis en vente dès le lendemain.

Les trois amis poursuivirent donc leur chemin en direction de la salle d'histoire tout en discutant du nouvel événement qui allait égayer le triste mois de février.

La fin de semaine se passa sans événement notable, le bal allait avoir lieu le vendredi suivant et tout le lycée était en effervescence, les masques se vendaient comme des petits pains et Harry avait déjà acheté le siens. Après mûre réflexion, il avait opté pour un loup rouge brodé d'arabesques dorées, c'était classique mais efficace.

Harry n'eut pas de nouvelle de Drake, il était un peu déçu, mais il se disait que c'était sûrement mieux ainsi, si Drake ne l'avait pas rappelé c'était probablement parce qu'il ne voulait pas sortir avec n'importe qui, après tout, les joueurs de l'équipe ont une réputation à tenir. Néanmoins, Harry était triste, il s'entendait vraiment bien avec Drake et leurs longues conversations lui manquaient déjà. Au fond, il espérait qu'il en était de même pour lui et qu'il finirait par le rappeler.

Ces espoirs ne furent pas vains, en effet, après avoir guetté son téléphone tout le week-end, ce dernier se décida à vibrer dimanche soir. C'était un sms de Drake, Harry pressa le bouton « lire » d'une main légèrement tremblante.

« J'ai envie de te rencontrer, vendredi pendant le bal, à 23h30 sur le terrain de rugby »

Le coeur de Harry partit directement rejoindre les nuages affichant un sourire incontrôlable sur le visage du concerné. Il réussit tout de même, entre deux tremblements d'une joie contenue, à répondre « j'y serai ».

Harry passa la nuit dans les étoiles à imaginer sa rencontre avec Drake. Le lendemain, il se réveilla, le coeur pas encore tout à fait redescendu de sa virée dans le cosmos.

- Harry ! l'interpella son oncle probablement irrité de le voir si heureux de bon matin.

- Oui ?

- Tu n'as pas oublié que cette semaine tu travailles ce soir, mercredi après-midi...

- Et vendredi soir, je sais, répondit Harry.

De toute façon il finissait vers 20h donc il serait largement à l'heure pour le bal, rien de ce que dira son oncle ne pourra venir entacher sa bonne humeur.

- Et vendredi j'aurai besoin de toi toute la soirée, je vais à un diner d'affaire très important, j'ai des tas de dossier qui attendent d'être classés et je n'aurai pas le temps de m'en occuper.

- Ça va se terminer tard ? Demanda Harry chez qui une certaine crainte commençait à se manifester.

- C'est possible, en général les clients japonais aiment bien prendre leur temps avant de signer un contrat. Étant donné que nous avons rendez-vous à 21h au restaurant, je ne pense pas finir avant minuit.

- Minuit ! S'exclama Harry dont le coeur venait de brusquement chuter du haut de son nuage avant de venir s'écraser lourdement sur le sol. Mais c'est vendredi qu'a lieu le bal du lycée !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu irais faire dans un bal, se moqua son oncle, tu ne dois même pas savoir danser. Et puis ne discute pas, ajouta-t-il voyant que son neveu allait répliquer, je passerais te chercher à l'entreprise après le diner et ce n'est pas négociable compris ! »

Le ton était sans appel, il n'y avait rien à faire, Harry n'irait pas au bal et il ne verrait jamais Drake. Son oncle venait encore de lui retirer un moment de bonheur, c'était comme ça depuis toujours, s'il avait le malheur d'être heureux ne serait-ce qu'un instant, son oncle s'empressait de le ramener à la réalité de la façon la plus cruelle possible.

C'est le coeur lourd qu'il annonça quelques heures plus tard à ses amis qu'il ne serait pas de la fête.

- Quoi ! S'exclama Ron, mais il ne peut pas te faire ça, pour une fois qu'on a l'occasion de s'amuser !

- Mais je ne peux rien faire, je suis coincé, se lamenta Harry.

- Non je suis d'accord avec Ron, s'emporta Hermione, déjà l'année dernière il t'a empêché d'y aller ! Cette année tu vas venir, on va trouver une solution !

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Questionna Harry qui doutait sérieusement qu'il y ait un moyen pour lui d'assister à la fête.

- Tu as dit qu'il ne serait pas de retour avant minuit c'est ça ?

- Oui mais...

- Et bien ce n'est pas compliqué, le coupa-t-elle, Ron et moi passerons te chercher à 21h, ton oncle est ponctuelle, il sera déjà au restaurant. Ensuite il nous suffira de te ramener à l'usine avant minuit.

- Super plan, renchérit Harry, mais tu as oublié un détail, il va forcément se rendre compte que je n'ai pas classé tous les dossiers.

Hermione réfléchit un instant avant de déclarer :

- Puisque tu travailles plusieurs soirs cette semaine tu dois pouvoir t'arranger pour prendre de l'avance dans le classement. Et puis si tu n'as pas fini avant la soirée, tu n'auras qu'à emprunter les clés du bureau de ton oncle et nous y retournerons tous les trois samedi pour terminer le travail, après tout il ne va pas vérifier à plus de minuit si tout est en ordre.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Harry dubitatif, vous pensez que ça peut marcher ?

- J'en suis convaincue, affirma Hermione. Tu es d'accord Ron n'est-ce pas ?

- Et bien... c'est un peu risqué mais ça peut marcher.

- Non Ron ça va marcher ! S'exclama Hermione, un feu conquérant dévorant ses yeux noisettes.

Harry s'appliqua donc à ranger le plus de dossier possible durant toute la semaine, il fit cela si bien que lorsque sonna 21h le vendredi soir, il avait classé tout ce qu'il y avait à classer dans le bureau. Lorsque Ron et Hermione arrivèrent, Harry fit un saut aux toilettes pour se changer, il avait décidé de porter un jean noir avec une chemise de la même couleur. Il avait également prévu une cravate rouge assortie à son masque. Il eut besoin de l'aide d'Hermione pour la nouer, il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de choses.

- Tu n'enlève pas ton pendentif ? Lui demanda-elle avant de faire le noeud.

- Tu sais bien que je ne m'en sépare jamais, répondit Harry.

- C'est vrai mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le mettre alors que personne ne pourra le voir.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Au bout d'une chaînette en argent était accroché un éclair du même métal incrusté de pierres orangées. Ce bijoux était la seule chose qu'il restait à Harry de son père, c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne l'enlevait jamais, il y était très attaché.

Une fois l'opération noeud de cravate accomplie avec succès, les trois amis se mirent en route.

Ils arrivèrent au lycée aux alentours de 21h30, il restait donc deux heures avant le rendez-vous fixé par Drake. Il fallait qu'il se détende. Il commença par aller se servir un verre de punch tout en picorant quelques douceurs posées sur le buffet. Il avait passé tout son temps à travailler si bien qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis midi. Après deux verres de punch, comme il avait envie de se souvenir de sa soirée, il décida de changer de carburant et se servit du jus de fruits.

Une fois rassasié, il alla se mêler à la foule sur la piste de danse. Au bout d'un moment, il repéra un masque blanc d'où dépassait une touffe de cheveux roux, il reconnut Ron et alla à sa rencontre. À l'instant où il arriva à ses côtés, la chanson se termina pour laisser place à un slow.

- Tu vois la fille là-bas ? Demanda Ron.

- Celle avec la robe turquoise ?

- Oui, je crois que c'est Cho Chang, tu devrais tenter ta chance avant que Diggory ne la repère.

Lorsqu'Harry sortait avec Chad, il avait souvent l'air dans les nuages ce qui avait intrigué Ron qui l'avait un jour soumis à un interrogatoire en règle. Harry avait alors prétendu avoir un faible pour Cho afin de calmer la curiosité de son ami. Depuis le temps, Ron n'avait rien oublié et comme c'était la seule fille dont Harry lui ait jamais parlée, il voyait dans cette soirée une occasion unique de le caser.

Ce dernier n'ayant aucun argument valable pour rejeter la proposition de Ron, fut dans l'obligation d'inviter la jeune femme à danser. Et puis après tout, just une danse, ça n'allait pas le tuer. Le problème c'est que Cho avait l'air de le trouver à son goût, elle se collait de plus en plus contre Harry qui était extrêmement mal à l'aise surtout qu'il voyait que Ron les regardaient. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de tout arrêter sinon son meilleur ami ne le lâcherait pas. Il fit donc quelque chose de totalement stupide, il marcha sur les pieds de la pauvre Cho. Au bout de la troisième fois, elle repoussa violemment Harry qui bouscula malencontreusement un type avec un verre de punch en main. Verre qui atterrit sur la cravate d'Harry.

- Tu peux pas faire attention où tu mets les pieds ! S'exclama le type.

- Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi empoté, tu le fais exprès ! Renchérit Cho.

Harry s'excusa et fila en direction des toilettes. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ron le rejoignit.

- Ça va mec ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ouais, répondit Harry, ça aurait pu être pire, là au moins j'avais un masque.

- Ouais... acquiesça Ron qui ne savait pas quoi répondre

- Tu devrais retourner t'amuser, je vais essayer de nettoyer ça, dit Harry en montrant sa cravate tachée qu'il avait enlevé et qu'il était déjà en train de frotter. Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-il voyant que son ami allait répliquer, je te rejoins plus tard.

Ron repartit donc vers la piste de danse. Une fois sa cravate à moitié trempé, Harry alla la sécher sous le sèche-main. Comme la tache persistait, il la mit dans sa poche. Il repassa devant le miroir et déboutonna les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise de manière à laisser son pendentif apparent, ça ferait plaisir à Hermione. Voyant qu'il était 23h15, il décida de se rendre tranquillement au terrain de rugby. Il marcha lentement tout en respirant profondément pour se calmer, il était plus que stressé à l'idée d'enfin rencontrer Drake. De plus il allait devoir faire vite s'il voulait être de retour à minuit à l'usine.

Lorsqu'il entra sur le terrain, il aperçut une silhouette au pied des gradins. C'était lui. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avança, il distingua sa tenue. Drake était vêtu d'un costume blanc, sous la veste, la chemise était noire et la cravate verte claire assortie à son masque qui était brodé d'argent. Alors qu'il se rapprochait toujours, Harry vit de magnifiques cheveux d'un blond platine s'échapper du masque. Il passa en revue tous les joueurs de l'équipe, un seul avait des cheveux d'une telle couleur... mais ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être lui, il se trompait.

- Harry ?

- Salut Drake, acquiesça le concerné.

- J'avoue que j'avais un peu peur de voir en face de qui j'allais me retrouver mais maintenant je suis rassuré, tu m'as l'air très mignon, dit-il dragueur.

Harry bredouilla un merci un peu gêné et il se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, il devait être de la même couleur que son masque, Drake le remarqua car il lui dit avec un éclat de rire attendrit :

- Je devrais te faire des compliments plus souvent, tu es encore plus craquant comme ça. Viens, ajouta-t-il, le prenant par la main pour l'emmener jusqu'aux gradins où ils s'assirent.

- Alors et toi ? Demanda Drake une fois qu'ils furent installés. Tu n'es pas trop déçu par moi ? Tu t'attendais à qui ?

- Ben je ne savais pas trop, en réalité, ça fait une semaine que je cherche parmi les joueurs de l'équipe à savoir qui tu es. Mais je ne suis pas encore tout à fait sur de ton identité.

- Dans ce cas, on est deux, moi non plus je ne vois pas qui tu es.

Apparemment, il n'avait pas envie de révéler tout de suite son identité. Harry essaya donc de le faire parler.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu joues au rugby ? Demanda-t-il.

- Depuis que j'ai 12 ans.

- Et ça te plait, enfin je veux dire, ce n'est pas trop dur comme sport ?

- Disons qu'il ne faut pas avoir peur de prendre des coups. Tu n'as jamais joué ?

- Non, je ne suis pas fan de ce sport, les gamelles dans la boue c'est pas trop mon truc.

- C'est dommage, il faudra que je te montre l'intérêt de la boue un de ces jours, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- Je ne suis pas pressé, répondit Harry en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se cacher sous ce mystérieux et néanmoins magnifique sourire.

- Pourtant, je suis persuadé que si tu essaies, tu voudras recommencer.

- Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait ! Répliqua Harry sûr de lui.

- On parie ? Lui proposa Drake.

- Je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour parier.

- Dans ce cas, je parie un baiser que lorsque tu auras joué une fois tu voudras recommencer.

- Et si c'est moi qui gagne ?

- Si c'est toi qui gagne... Tu pourras choisir ce que tu veux.

- Alors pari tenu.

Sur ce, ils se serrèrent la main.

- Tu as un très joli pendentif, remarqua Drake. Tu dois beaucoup y tenir.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de le toucher. C'est un éclair ?

- Tu es très observateur... Il me vient de mon père, j'y tiens beaucoup.

- Est-ce qu'il est en rapport avec ton pseudo ?

- Oui, éclair de feu, c'est comme cela que je le qualifie. Tu dois trouver ça stupide de donner un nom à un bijoux non ?

- Non pas du tout, c'est compréhensible surtout s'il a une valeur sentimentale. Et puis ça lui va bien en plus, ajouta Drake en souriant.

Harry sourit à son tour. Avec tout ça, il n'avait rien appris d'utile qui lui permettrait de confirmer ses soupçons sur l'identité de Drake. Comme l'heure avançait, il décida d'être directe.

- Draco...

- Oui, répondit celui-ci en ramenant son regard sur Harry.

- Draco Malfoy c'est ça ? Tu es le capitaine de l'équipe ?

Drake le fixa un instant avant d'enlever son masque et de répondre :

- Décidément, en plus d'être perspicace, tu es bien trop malin.

Voyant qu'Harry avait détourné les yeux pour contempler ses mains, il ajouta :

- Tu es déçu ?

- Moi non, mais toi tu risques de l'être, répondit-il tristement.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda-t-il tout en posant sa main sur la joue de Harry afin de l'obliger à le regarder.

Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, Draco tenta de retirer le masque mais Harry l'en empêcha en attrapant son poignet. Ils étaient face à face, leur visage à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Draco se rapprochait lentement et Harry, perdu dans le regard de ce dernier, ne bougeait pas. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent...

- Harry ! Harry tu es là ? Harry !

L'appel de Ron fit à Harry l'effet d'un électrochoc, il se leva d'un bond et sans même un mot pour Draco, il se mit à courir rejoindre son meilleur ami. Tout ce à quoi il pensait, c'était « Pourvu que Ron n'ait rien vu. ». En effet, il trouva ce dernier aux portes du stade, il avait dû apercevoir quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fichais ? C'était qui ce type ? Questionna Ron.

- C'était rien, répondit Harry un peu essoufflé. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Minuit moins le quart, dépêche-toi !

Ils coururent jusqu'au parking, Hermione les attendaient devant la voiture.

- Dépêchez-vous ! Les exhorta-t-elle. On ne sera jamais rentré à l'heure !

- C'est bon on arrive ! Répliqua Harry.

Ils montèrent en vitesse dans la voiture.

Ron le déposa devant l'immeuble. Lorsqu'Harry entra dans le bureau de son oncle, il n'y avait encore personne. Il fila se changer. Lorsqu'il enleva sa chemise pour passer son vieux sweat-shirt il réalisa soudain que son pendentif n'était plus à son cou, en désespoir de cause, il fouilla ses poches mais n'y trouva rien. Il avait dû le perdre aux alentours du terrain de rugby. Il retournerait voir dès qu'il le pourrait mais à l'instant présent, il eut tout juste le temps de revenir s'asseoir devant le dossier qu'il avait préalablement laissé pour lui servir de couverture, avant que Vernon ne rentre dans la pièce.

- Eh bien tu n'as pas encore fini ? Interrogea celui-ci.

- C'est le dernier, j'allais justement le ranger, répondit Harry en espérant que son oncle ne remarque pas son léger essoufflement.

Il remit le dossier dans un carton à la lettre W et tout deux rentrèrent au 4 Privet Drive.

Une fois dans son lit, Harry se mit à penser à sa soirée. Draco Malfoy... il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Ce mec était plein de surprises. Drake n'avait rien à voir avec le Draco que Harry voyait tous les jours persécuter les gens du lycée, accompagné de sa suite de gorilles sans cervelles. Quelque part, il était heureux d'avoir pu apercevoir cette facette de sa personnalité mais d'un autre côté, ça lui faisait mal. Ce mec était beau, intelligent, sportif, mais il n'était pas fait pour lui.

Et puis il y avait cette espèce de mystère autour de sa personnalité qui donnait à Harry une plus grande envie de le connaître. Seulement voilà, Harry était au plus bas de l'échelle sociale de son lycée. Il faisait partie de ceux qui se faisaient régulièrement persécuter par l'équipe de rugby. Si Draco découvrait son identité, il ne voudrait jamais le revoir et Harry n'avait pas envie de s'accrocher à des sentiments qui ne lui seraient jamais rendus. Il préférait que cette relation se termine avant d'avoir vraiment commencée plutôt que de se bercer d'illusions sur un amour qui était voué à l'échec.

Fort de toutes ses nouvelles résolutions, il ne répondit pas aux nombreux sms d'incompréhension que lui envoya Drake durant tout le week-end. Le samedi matin, il était retourné au stade de rugby et avait passé au peigne fin le chemin qu'il avait emprunté la veille, en vain. Il n'y avait aucune trace de son éclair de feu. Il pensa bien à faire des affiches au cas ou quelqu'un l'aurait trouvé mais c'aurait été révéler son identité à Draco et ça c'était hors de question. Et puis de toute façon, peu de gens au lycée seraient assez honnêtes pour rendre un bijou aussi magnifique même en connaissant le propriétaire. Après avoir refait trois fois le chemin dans les deux sens, Harry du bien accepter l'idée que le pendentif de son père était définitivement perdu.

La semaine qui suivit, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer en cours, il était d'humeur maussade. Même Ron et Hermione n'arrivaient pas à le sortir de sa torpeur ni à le faire avouer les raisons de son état d'ailleurs. Harry ne leur avait même pas parlé du pendentif. Il était persuadé que s'il l'avait fait, ses amis auraient eu la même idée que lui à propos des affiches et il se voyait mal leur expliquer le pourquoi du comment il refusait de tout tenter pour retrouver ce bijou si important à ses yeux.

Le jeudi, alors qu'il tentait de se frayer un chemin entre les élèves avec son plateau repas, il bouscula accidentellement son cher cousin qui ne manqua pas cette occasion de lui montrer tout son amour...

- Bouge de là pédale ! Lança Dudley

- Quoi ?! Répondit Harry que le dernier mot avait paniqué. Non pas que l'insulte soit rare dans la bouche de Dudley mais Draco était à quelques mètres derrière lui et sa vue lui avait fait perdre l'indifférence qu'il affichait d'ordinaire dans ces cas-là.

- Alors, tu t'es bien amusé avec ton Dieu du stade ? Interrogea vicieusement Dudley en insistant lourdement sur les trois derniers mots.

Le regard de Harry se reporta immédiatement sur son cousin qui affichait un air triomphant. Voyant l'expression mi-horrifié mi-stupéfaite de Harry, Dudley ajouta :

- Tu devrais penser à supprimer les historiques de tes conversations et éviter de laisser traîner ton portable pendant que tu prends ta douche.

Harry était complètement pétrifié, il ne savait pas quoi dire et plus que tout il n'osait pas regarder Draco de peur qu'il ait entendu. Sans parler de Ron qui ne tarda pas à manifester sa présence :

- Harry, c'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il

L'interpellé se retourna et le regarda comme s'il cherchait à s'excuser de ce qu'il était.

- Alors, le type l'autre soir... Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Questionna Ron.

- Je...désolé, souffla Harry qui voyait l'expression de son meilleur ami osciller entre l'écoeurement et la colère.

- Ben alors Harry tu fais des cachotteries à ton petit copain, se moqua Dudley, tu ne devrais pas, vous êtes tellement mignon tous les deux, ce serait dommage que tu le trompes...

- TA GUEULE ! Hurla Harry en balançant son plateau sur son cousin qui reçut l'assiette brulante de rôti de porc en sauce sur sa chemise et la crème au chocolat en plein visage.

Il courut ensuite hors de la cafétéria, les larmes aux yeux et partit se refugier dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, ces dernières étant hors service, personne ne viendrait le déranger. Il pleura quelque temps et lorsque la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit, il décida de profiter du calme des couloirs pour sortir de l'établissement. Il passa l'après-midi à errer en se posant milles questions. Comment Dudley pouvait-il le détester à ce point ? Ron allait-il lui pardonner de ne pas être hétéro ou allait-il le laisser tomber ? Draco aiderait-il Dudley à le persécuter maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait failli embrasser un minable comme lui ? Et Dudley irait-il raconter tout ce qu'il savait à l'oncle Vernon ? S'il le faisait, que se passerait-il ? Le mettrait-il à la porte ? Hermione l'aiderait-elle ? Préférerait-elle se ranger du côté de Ron ?

Lorsqu'il rentra au 4 Privet Drive, il était minuit passé. Il n'avait pas eu le courage d'affronter son cousin, il avait préféré attendre qu'il soit couché. Une fois dans la cuisine, il prit de quoi calmer sa faim dans le frigo ; n'ayant pas beaucoup d'argent sur lui, il n'avait presque rien mangé depuis midi. Il monta ensuite dans sa chambre et s'installa confortablement sous ses couvertures. Malgré la fatigue, toutes ces questions revinrent le hanter et il sentit une boule lui enserrer la gorge, les larmes coulèrent sans qu'il n'y puisse changer quoi que ce soit. En cet instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour aimer une fille... pour être comme tout le monde, simplement... normal.

Lorsque la sonnerie de son réveil retentit le lendemain matin, Harry commença par pester contre les fichus horaires du lycée qui l'obligeaient à se lever si tôt, puis lentement, au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait conscience, il se souvint des tristes événements de la veille et il eut brusquement peur de descendre affronter son cousin. Seulement il n'avait pas le choix, il se résolut donc à rejoindre la cuisine. En entrant, il aperçut sa tante qui était déjà occupée à briquer le plan de travail sur lequel de malheureuses taches de gras, à peine échappées de la poêle dans laquelle cuisait le bacon, avaient eu le malheur d'atterrir. Quant à son oncle, il était comme à son habitude en train de lire le journal du matin assis devant son café sans sucre. Dudley, pour sa part, engloutissait ses oeufs au lard sans se soucier d'autre chose que de son assiette. Harry, ne voyant rien d'anormal, décida d'avancer dans la pièce. Personne ne sembla le remarquer, Dudley ne releva même pas le nez, comme toujours, tout le monde l'ignorait. Harry fut soulagé de cette constatation, cela signifiait que Dudley n'avait rien dit à Vernon et Pétunia, personne n'allait ni le mettre dehors, ni le torturer, ni l'enfermer dans la cave et l'y laisser croupir avec pour seule compagnie une bande de rats affamée. Ben quoi ? Il avait imaginé toutes les possibilités.

Dudley ne lui adressa pas la parole que ce soit durant le trajet jusqu'au lycée ou encore pendant les cinq minutes durant lesquelles ils furent seuls dans la voiture avant de partir. Il ne le regarda même pas, comme s'il fuyait son regard.

En s'engageant dans le couloir bondé du lycée, Harry se fit le plus discret possible et fila directement à son casier. Lorsqu'il referma ce dernier, il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. Hermione venait de lui sauter au cou.

- Harry ! Dit-elle soulagé. J'avais peur que tu ne reviennes pas. On a essayé de te joindre hier mais tu avais coupé ton portable, où étais-tu ?

- J'avais besoin d'être seul, répondit Harry touché qu'Hermione se soit à ce point inquiété pour lui.

Derrière elle, il aperçut Ron qui s'était approché.

- Ehm... Salut, lança timidement le rouquin avec un sourire un peu gêné.

- Salut..., répondit Harry tout aussi gêné par la situation.

- Je vais vous laisser, intervint Hermione, j'ai deux, trois recherches à faire à la bibliothèque avant d'aller en cours.

Une fois qu'elle se fut éloignée, les deux amis tentèrent de prendre la parole en même temps :

- Écoutes, je... Oui ?

Ils sourirent de leur synchronisme et Ron reprit la parole le premier :

- Je suis désolé... pour hier et pour tout le reste. Si je n'avais pas tant de fois fait des blagues sur les homosexuelles, tu aurais sûrement pu m'en parler plus tôt... Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur sur ce coup hein ? Ajouta-il avec un sourire.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas... Après tout c'est moi qui ne suis pas normal, tu n'y peux rien...

Ron écarquilla les yeux de surprise sous la remarque de son meilleur ami.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'as pas choisi d'aimer les hommes et puis la normalité ça n'existe pas, on est tous différents et personne n'est normal.

- Je ne te savais pas si philosophe, s'étonna Harry. On dirait qu'Hermione déteint sur toi.

- Ne lui répètes surtout pas, s'amusa Ron.

La cloche retentit soudain et ils furent contraint d'interrompre leur conversation pour rejoindre leur salle de cours.

S'il avait su que Ron serait si compréhensif, Harry lui aurait tout raconté plus tôt. Il se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux de ne plus avoir à cacher son secret à ses meilleurs amis.

À la pause déjeuner, ils s'installèrent tous les trois à une table vide. Harry avait redouté les ragots et les moqueries mais étrangement personne ne lui avait encore fait de remarque.

- Vous ne trouvez pas cela bizarre que personne ne parle de ce qui s'est passé hier, demanda Harry, d'habitude, ce genre de scène alimente les rumeurs pendant au moins un mois.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent.

- Quoi ? Interrogea Harry. J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

- Ehm... En fait, hier, après ton départ de la cafétéria, il s'est passé quelque chose de... disons plutôt inattendu, commença Hermione.

- Quel genre ? Insista Harry.

- Le capitaine de l'équipe s'est engueulé avec ton cousin, raconta Ron. Il lui a demandé ce qu'il avait contre les homo, tu aurais dû voir la tête de Dudley, il ne savait plus quoi répondre, c'était hilarant.

- C'est pas vrai, il a fait ça ! S'étonna Harry.

- Ouais, répondit le rouquin tout en ingurgitant une fouchettée de spaghetti. Depuis je crois qu'il y a comme un froid dans l'équipe, j'espère que ça n'influencera pas leur jeu sinon on est bon pour perdre le tournoi des lycées cette année encore. Enfin bref l'avantage c'est qu'après ça, personne n'osera plus te faire la moindre remarque.

Harry aurait sûrement dû remercier Draco pour ça mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Et puis il ne se sentait toujours pas assez bien pour lui. C'est pour cela qu'à chaque fois qu'il le croisait dans un couloir, soit il faisait semblant de ne pas le voir soit, lorsque ni Ron ni Hermione ne pouvait lui servir de prétexte, il se cachait.

Il se doutait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui échapper éternellement, surtout que le blond avait vraiment l'air de vouloir lui parler. Il lui avait encore envoyé un sms en lui disant qu'il voulait le voir mais Harry ne répondait pas, c'était mieux comme ça. Toujours est-il qu'à 18h il était chez lui en ayant réussi à ne pas croiser Draco plus de deux fois dans la journée.

Il était tellement heureux qu'Hermione et Ron le soutiennent qu'il se disait qu'après tout il pourrait oublier Draco... Il n'était pas si important... N'est-ce pas ?

Harry passa la moitié du week end à réviser l'intero de physique prévue pour lundi et l'autre moitié à réviser celle de biologie qui aurait lieu le jour suivant. Comme il lui restait encore un peu de temps à tuer il commença à faire des fiches pour le DS d'histoire qui n'était programmé que pour dans deux semaines. Avec tout cela, il n'avait pas vu passer sa fin de semaine et surtout, ça lui avait permis de ne pas - ou presque pas - penser à Draco.

Lundi matin, alors qu'il se rendait en salle 104 pour son devoir de physique, son attention fut attirée par une affiche aux couleurs vives placardées sur l'un des nombreux panneaux d'information. Elle était presque aussi imposante que celle qui annonçait le prochain match des Serpentards contre l'équipe de Durmstrang, le lycée voisin. On pouvait lire en lettres dorée « Drake recherche son éclair de feu. Rendez-vous vendredi même heure même endroit. »

Harry resta bouche bée devant l'affiche. Il relut la phrase au moins 10 fois avant de se rappeler qu'il devait se rendre à son intero. Il eut d'ailleurs un mal fou à se concentrer sur ladite intero. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Draco ait carrément placardé des affiches afin d'obtenir un rendez-vous. Ce mec était vraiment hallucinant. En plus, c'était vendredi soir que le match allait se jouer, ils allaient donc se retrouver juste après. Enfin, non pas qu'Harry ait décidé d'y aller... Mais tout de même... Draco avait l'air de s'accrocher... Après tout s'il voulait une discussion, ce serait malpoli de la lui refuser vous ne croyez pas ?

En réalité, même s'il refusait de se l'avouer, Harry avait décidé d'y aller à la seconde où l'information avait atteint son cerveau avant de venir frapper son coeur. Il savait qu'il risquait de se faire mal en redescendant de son nuage mais il avait tellement envie d'y croire que pour la première fois depuis le soir du bal, il laissa ses craintes de côtés et se résolut à tenter sa chance. Après tout pourquoi pas ?

Comme Ron était un fervent supporter de l'équipe du lycée, il se rendait bien évidemment à tous les match et à chaque fois il proposait à Harry de l'accompagner. Ce dernier ayant trouvé un tout nouvel intérêt à ce sport accepta d'y aller avec son meilleur ami qui en fut tout aussi étonné que fou de joie.

Harry ne s'était jamais passionné pour le rugby mais il avait très envie de voir jouer Draco. C'est ainsi que vendredi soir, à 21 heures tapante, il se retrouva assis parmi les meilleurs places aux côtés de Ron - qui se débrouillait pour être toujours au premier rang.

Le stade semblait divisé en deux camps. D'un côté, les supporters de Durmstrang formaient une masse rouge sombre en face de laquelle se dressait celle verte émeraude des supporters de Poudlard. L'air était saturé d'une tension quasi électrique qui rendait la rivalité entre les deux lycées presque palpable.

Le coup de sifflet annonçant le début du match retentit enfin. Une clameur s'éleva à travers le stade, les ondes sonores résonnant dans les gradins semblaient faire trembler la terre elle-même. L'impression de puissance qui émergeait des spectateurs donnait aux joueurs la force nécessaire pour se lancer dans un ultime match qui ferait de l'équipe gagnante la championne du tournoi inter-lycée.

Harry n'eut d'yeux que pour Draco, il cherchait dans chacun de ses mouvements, dans chacune de ses actions, dans chacun de ses regards vers le public, un signe de sincérité, n'importe quoi qui pourrait le rassurer sur ses intentions. À la mi-temps, alors que Draco semblait scruter le public, Harry cru voir un sourire étirer ses lèvres fines lorsque ses prunelles orageuses se posèrent sur lui.

Cela ne dura qu'un instant avant que le match ne reprenne de plus belle.

Dans les dernières minutes, les deux équipes étaient à égalité. Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Dudley fit un plaquage magistrale sur le dénommé Victor Krum qui ne put que lâcher le ballon. Ce dernier fut propulsé à quelques mètres, Draco étant le plus rapide des Serpentards, il s'en empara avant de courir du plus vite qu'il put vers la ligne d'en but. Le temps était compté, il ne restait qu'une poignée de secondes avant que l'arbitre ne siffle la fin du match. Draco serpentait entre les joueurs adverses, il fit preuve d'une agilité extrême en évitant deux colosses qui se jetaient sur lui pour le plaquer. Il ne lui fallut que trois secondes supplémentaires pour atteindre la zone d'en but dans laquelle il plongea, échappant de justesse à une nouvelle tentative de plaquage et écrasant dans le même temps le ballon de la victoire de tout son poids. Le coup de sifflet final résonna et une clameur encore plus impressionnante que celle du début du match retentit dans le stade. L'euphorie prenait possession des élèves de Poudlard tendit que l'amertume emplissait le coeur des élèves de Durmstrang.

Draco, réalisant qu'il venait de permettre à son équipe de remporter la victoire se tourna instinctivement en direction de Harry. Ce dernier était debout et hurlait sa joie aux côtés de Ron. Draco ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et s'élança vers lui sans même prêter attention à ses coéquipiers qui accouraient avec l'intention de le porter en triomphe. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut à Harry pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait, Draco avait enjambé la balustrade qui séparait le terrain des gradins et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. À ce contact, le coeur de Harry sembla exploser dans sa poitrine, tous les barrages que sa tête avait imposés à son amour cédèrent et il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Draco tout en approfondissant le baiser. Il réalisa brusquement que malgré tout ce qu'il avait essayé de se faire croire, cela faisait des semaines qu'il mourrait d'envie de ce baiser. Mais le pire c'est que maintenant qu'il y avait goûté, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre sans ce contact. Il ne sut pas s'ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, mais lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, Harry trouva que le moment avait été trop court.

- Depuis le temps que j'en avais envie, souffla Draco en accompagnant ses paroles de ce fabuleux sourire qu'Harry aimait tant.

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un sourire radieux quelque peu entamé par ses dents qui mordaient doucement le coin droit de sa lèvre inférieure dans une expression d'envie accompagnée d'une légère rougeur aux joues.

- Draco ! Appela l'un des membres de l'équipe euphorique lui aussi. Viens récupérer la coupe ! Tu auras le temps de jouer les jolis coeurs plus tard !

- J'arrive ! Lança Draco à son coéquipier. On se retrouve ce soir comme prévu, ajouta-il à l'intention de Harry avant de lui donner un petit baiser furtif et de s'enfuir profiter de sa victoire.

- Le capitaine de l'équipe de rugby hein ? Lança Ron avec un haussement de sourcil amusé. Tu ne sors pas avec n'importe qui on dirait. Et moi qui croyait te connaître, comme quoi la vie est pleine de surprises.

- Arrête ! Répondit Harry, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je ne sors même pas avec lui.

- Si tu veux mon avis ça ne saurait tarder. En plus tout le lycée sera au courant avant que vous n'ayez officialisé la chose.

- Ne dis pas ça tu vas me porter la poisse !

- Tu as peur de quoi, vu la façon dont il t'a sauté dessus ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il n'ait pas envie de sortir avec toi.

- Mouais...

- Finalement tu n'es pas si différent de ce que je pensais, tu as toujours aussi peu confiance en toi que ce soit avec les filles comme avec les garçons.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, que je cachais une double personnalité de beau gosse sur de lui et toujours entouré d'une tripotée de beaux mecs ?

- On ne sait jamais avec tout ce que j'apprends en ce moment plus rien ne m'étonne ! Répliqua Ron sur un ton qui fit rire Harry.

Lorsqu'un quart d'heure plus tard ils virent Draco traverser le terrain, Ron décida de s'éclipser. Il avait proposé à Harry de l'attendre sur le parking mais celui-ci préférait rentrer à pied. Et puis il avait envie de discuter tranquillement avec Draco sans se sentir coupable de faire attendre son meilleur ami.

- Salut, commença Draco d'une voix dans laquelle résonnait encore le bonheur dû à sa victoire.

Harry se demanda un instant si l'issue du match était la seule raison à la joie de Draco puis il répondit un simple « Salut. » accompagné d'un sourire qu'il ne put retenir

- Ehm... Je voulais te voir pour te rendre ça, continua Draco en lui tendant son bras au bout duquel pendait son éclair de feu.

- Tu l'as retrouvé ! S'exclama Harry fou de joie en attrapant son précieux bijou qu'il croyait bien ne plus jamais revoir.

- Il était par terre, pas très loin de l'endroit où nous étions assis. Il a dû tomber quand tu es partis. Comme le fermoir était cassé j'ai remplacé la chaîne. Tu ne m'en veux pas trop j'espère ?

- Comment est-ce que je pourrais t'en vouloir ? Au contraire je devrais plutôt te remercier.

- Et bien, c'est déjà ça, parce qu'étant donné que cela fait une semaine que tu ne réponds plus à mes messages et que tu sembles me fuir comme la peste tu m'excuseras de me demander si je te plais vraiment.

Harry se sentit soudain un peu honteux mais il était loin de penser que Draco puisse douter de son physique.

- Je ne te fuis pas, se défendit-il. C'est juste que... Je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas d'un type comme moi et je ne voulais pas te donner l'occasion de me faire souffrir.

- Tu crois vraiment que Drake est le genre de mec à jouer avec les sentiments des autres de cette façon ?

Après un instant d'hésitation Harry déclara :

- Non tu as raison, Drake n'est pas comme ça mais je n'ai vu que Draco, l'inaccessible capitaine de l'équipe de rugby.

- Je ne pensais pas être à ce point impressionnant, plaisanta Draco.

- Pour moi tu l'es. Enfin Draco l'est et j'ai peur de ne pas retrouver Drake.

- Pourtant je suis bien le même que ce soit dernière un écran d'ordinateur ou sur un stade. Et je suis loin de cette icône de perfection que tu sembles voir en moi.

- Vraiment ? Tu as pourtant tout pour être heureux.

- La popularité et l'argent ne font pas le bonheur, répondit Draco amer. Mon père veut que je suive des études de management pour lui succéder à la tête de l'entreprise familiale. Autrement dit, à partir de l'année prochaine je peux dire adieu à mes rêves de gloire en tant que joueur de rugby professionnel et bonjour aux statistiques et aux requins de la finance.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne parles pas à ton père ?

- Ce n'est pas si simple. Disons que nous ne sommes pas très proches.

- Wao... Et dire que je pensais que ta vie devait être merveilleuse...

- Ouais... Enfin, c'est comme ça, ce n'est pas très important. Ce qui compte c'est toi alors dis-moi, accepterais-tu de sortir avec moi Harry ou faut il que je me fasse à l'idée que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ?

Là il retrouvait le Drake avec qui il avait parlé pendant toutes ces semaines, celui qui était drôle et attentionné et pas seulement arrogant et imbu de sa personne. Il répondit alors sans hésiter :

- Bien sûr que j'accepte, je serais fou de refuser.

Draco posa alors sa main sur la joue de Harry et lui murmura avec un petit sourire coquin avant de l'attirer dans un tendre baiser « Je savais bien que j'étais irrésistible ». Finalement pensa Harry alors que la langue de Draco caressait ses lèvres, un peu d'arrogance, ça avait son charme. Ce fut sa dernière pensée cohérente car il ne tarda pas à passer ses bras autour du torse de Draco afin de le rapprocher et par la même occasion d'approfondir le baiser qui se fit de plus en plus passionnel.

Puis Draco repoussa doucement Harry et lui dit à bout de souffle :

- Doucement mon petit lion sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir longtemps et j'ai peur que tu le prennes mal si je te saute dessus au milieu des gradins.

- Désolé, répondit Harry. C'est juste que ça fait très longtemps que j'attends ce moment et je crois que je me suis un peu laissé emporter.

- T'inquiète pas, je ne me plains pas. Je dirais même qu'entre toi et la victoire j'ai passé la meilleure soirée de ma vie.

- Pareil pour moi même si je ne suis toujours pas fan de se sport.

- Ça me rappelle qu'on avait fait un pari tous les deux tu te souviens ?

- Effectivement, ça me dit vaguement quelque chose...

- Dans ce cas rendez-vous dès demain matin ici même pour ton premier cours particulier de rugby mon chéri, lança Draco avec un regard malicieux.

- Très bien j'y serai mais sache que c'est uniquement pour te faire plaisir et que tu auras bien du mal à me faire aimer ce sport.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, je te raccompagne ?

Le lendemain matin, Harry était devant le stade à 9h tapante et en tenue de combat. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait plu toute la nuit et les nuages restaient menaçants. La conséquence de cette météo étant bien sûre un terrain parsemé de flaques de boue ce qui n'avait rien de réjouissant. Harry avait bien tenté de convaincre Draco de repousser leur séance mais ce dernier n'avait rien voulu entendre prétextant que c'était le temps idéale pour s'entraîner aux plaquages puisque la terre meuble amortirait leurs chutes répétées.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry se retrouva couvert de boue sans même avoir été plaqué une seule fois. Draco lui avait demandé d'essayer de le faire tomber mais comme le sol était plus que glissant et que le fessier du capitaine de l'équipe était taillé pour rester de marbre devant des attaques répétées, Harry finissait toujours par terre en ayant à peine réussit à faire reculer Draco.

- Bon, on va essayer autrement, déclara ce dernier au bout de dix bonnes minutes de tentatives pitoyables. Je vais te montrer comment il faut faire, met-toi là, ajouta-t-il en plaçant Harry devant une flaque.

- Euh... Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferai pas mal et puis en plus tu es déjà couvert de boue alors un peu plus ou un peu moins. Laisse-toi aller, tu verras tu ne sentiras rien.

- Bon ok je te fais confiance.

- Et regarde bien de quelle manière je me place pour te faire basculer.

- Oui je vais essayer.

Draco s'élança alors en direction de Harry. Il le ceintura et ils tombèrent à la renverse. Draco se redressa, une main posée de chaques côté du corps de Harry allongé sous lui.

- Alors... Tu vois comment il faut faire ? Demanda le blond en regardant fixement son compagnon.

- À peu près... mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de le refaire... Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Sans répondre, Draco s'empara des lèvres du brun. Pendant que leurs langues se caressaient langoureusement, les mains de Harry partirent à la découverte du dos musclé de Draco. Le T-shirt devint rapidement gênant et sans réfléchir, Harry tira dessus. Draco, bien qu'un peu surpris, se laissa faire. Le baiser reprit, de plus en plus ardent. Leurs bassins ondulaient gracieusement, muent par un désir irrépressible. Lorsqu'à bout de souffle leurs bouches se séparèrent, Draco prit appui sur un coude et s'employa, de son autre main, à débarrasser Harry de son pantalon. Ce dernier profita de la position d'équilibre précaire dans laquelle se trouvait son petit ami pour renverser la situation.

Il vint se placer à califourchon au-dessus de Draco puis se débarrassa à son tour de son T-shirt. Il ne tarda pas non plus à retirer le pantalon de son amant qui semblait dévorer son corps des yeux.

Harry n'était toutefois pas en reste, il pouvait admirer sous lui le corps quasi nu et brulant de désir de son dieu du stade. Le fait qu'il soit à moitié couvert de boue rendait l'instant terriblement excitant. Après quelques secondes passées à admirer la beauté démoniaque de son homme au visage pourtant si angélique, Harry alla cajoler le mamelon que la terre liquide n'avait pas souillée. D'après les soupirs de bien être que poussa Draco, Harry su qu'il avait trouvé un point sensible. Il continua donc de lécher et de mordiller tendrement ce petit bout de chaire tout en glissant une main coquine sous le caleçon de Draco. La réaction de ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre longtemps. Lorsque la main de Harry vint flatter son sexe gonflé, il ne put retenir des gémissements d'aise.

Aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué que le temps s'était assombrit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentent des gouttes de pluie s'écraser sur leur peau à présent enflammée d'une passion sans limite. Leur désir était si cuisant que l'eau semblait s'évaporer à leur contact.

Ne voulant pas rester inactif, Draco passa ses mains sous le boxer du brun. Après avoir massé ses fesses pendant quelques instants, il fit jouer son index le long de la fente de son amant. Il sentit des frissons parcourir le corps de Harry qui échappa un gémissement de plaisir.

Encouragé par ce son, il pressa son doigt contre l'intimité du brun et s'insinua dans son antre chaud. Ce dernier, abandonna le téton de Draco au profit de son cou qu'il gratifia de dizaines de petits baisers avant d'aller lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Ce faisant, Draco insinua un second doigt entre les chairs de son amant et eut la satisfaction de l'entendre gémir au creux de son oreille. À présent, il sentait très nettement l'excitation du brun contre sa cuisse.

Après quelques va-et-vient, Draco retira ses doigts et fit basculer Harry de manière à se retrouver de nouveau au-dessus de lui. Sans plus attendre, il lui ôta son boxer avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres rougies et si attirantes. Durant le baiser, Harry vint à bout de la dernière barrière de tissu qui empêchait leur désir de s'accomplir.

- Tu as des préservatifs ? Questionna le brun entre deux baisers.

- Au vestiaire, répondit son amant dans un souffle. Viens, ajouta-il en se redressant et en tendant une main couverte de boue à Harry pour l'aider à se lever.

Ils ramassèrent leurs affaires éparpillées, leurs pieds glissaient dans la flaque et la pluie se faisait de plus en plus drue. Ils coururent, hilares jusqu'au vestiaire. Draco farfouilla dans une poche de son sac et en sortit un petit sachet argenté. Lorsqu'il retourna vers Harry, il s'aperçut que ce dernier, en plus d'être constellé de terre était parcouru de frissons.

- Tu as froid ? Demanda-t-il ?

- Un peu...

- Viens, dit le blond en le prenant par la main pour l'entraîner dans les douches qu'il alluma.

Il prit le visage du brun en coupe et déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser à peine appuyé avant de se reculer pour admirer le corps de son petit ami que les gouttes d'eau parcouraient, le lavant de toutes traces de saleté.

- Tu fais ça souvent ?

- Quoi ? Demanda Draco surpris.

- Reluquer les autres mecs sous la douche.

- C'est vrai que j'ai vu pas mal de mec à poil ici, répondit le blond en souriant. Mais je peux t'assurer, ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant de manière à parler à l'oreille de Harry, qu'aucun d'eux n'a jamais été aussi sexy que toi en ce moment.

Tout en murmurant ces mots, il avait glissé sa main sur la verge tendue de son amant qu'il flatta de quelques allées et venues. Harry, que ce contact avait rappelé à ses intentions premières, laissa traîner sa bouche sur la clavicule de Draco, suçotant la peau par endroit et y laissant par conséquent de petites marques rouges. Ce faisant, il glissa sa main dans celle, libre, du blond et y prit le préservatif.

Il descendit de plus en plus bas, déposant quelques baisers sur le mamelon précédemment malmené avant d'aller tracer du bout de la langue le contour des abdominaux finement dessinés par les longues séances d'entrainement de rugby. Il suivit ensuite la ligne de poil blond qui le mena directement au pénis durci de son amant, qu'il embrassa doucement avant d'y dérouler le préservatif à l'aide de ses dents sous les soupirs enfiévrés du blond.

- Harry... souffla-t-il, je te veux maintenant...

Le brun se releva, passa ses bras autour du cou de Draco et vint nicher sa jambe gauche sur la taille du blond. Ce dernier soutint la jambe et, le plaquant contre le mur carrelé de blanc, il attrapa sa cuisse droite. Son sexe se retrouvait à présent tout contre les fesses de Harry. Il poussa doucement, ne désirant pas le faire souffrir. Le brun émit un long gémissement alors que la verge de son amant s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément en lui. Après quelques longues secondes durant lesquelles le blond se retint de bouger malgré l'envie qui lui tenaillait les entrailles, le brun commença à se mouvoir doucement. Draco ne se fit pas prier et accéléra la cadence, gémissant de plaisir alors que sa verge allait et venait entre les chairs étroites de Harry. Ce dernier hurla de plaisir lorsque Draco changea l'angle de pénétration et qu'il vint percuter sa prostate. Ses cris furent rapidement rejoints par ceux du blond quand il sentit l'anneau de chair se resserrer encore sur son pénis. Quelques instants suffirent à le faire venir dans un grognement rauque de satisfaction. À bout de force, ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol.

Draco, s'apercevant de l'état d'excitation encore avancé de son partenaire se pencha pour le soulager. Quelques coups de langues savamment placées permirent à Harry de libérer sa semence que Draco évita soigneusement. Il se redressa, prit Harry dans ses bras et lui donna un doux baiser qu'ils furent contraints d'écourter de part leur manque de souffle respectif.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, à profiter de la chaleur de l'autre ainsi que de la douce caresse de l'eau chaude sur leur peau. Aucun mot n'aurait pu décrire ce qu'ils ressentaient à cet instant. S'ils avaient pu, ils seraient restés ainsi pendant des heures.

Pourtant, le doux rêve était terminé et la vie reprendrait son cours pensa Harry. Les deux bras de son amant le serrèrent un peu plus fort, cependant qu'une bouche chaude embrassait son cou.

- Alors, tu as aimé cette séance de rugby ? Demanda Draco.

- Je dois dire que c'était bien mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais, répondit Harry se retournant pour lui faire face.

- Heureux de l'entendre, j'ai droit à un bisous alors, rappela le blond.

- C'est bien parce que j'ai perdu le pari, renchérit Harry d'un air faussement contraint.

- Dis tout de suite que tu n'aimes pas m'embrasser ! S'offusqua le capitaine.

- Je plaisante, sourit le brun avant de capturer les lèvres de son amant.

Finalement, peut-être que désormais, sa vie ressemblerait plus à un songe qu'à la réalité

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quelques mois plus tard...

Les examens étaient terminés, Draco avait 18 ans et Harry ne tarderait pas à les avoir. Même si ce dernier se demandait encore comment, leur couple tenait.

Ils s'étaient inscrits et avaient été acceptés tous les deux dans une même université dans laquelle Draco pourrait continuer à jouer au rugby. Harry avait pour sa part décidé de tenter une carrière de masseur/kinésithérapeute. Il espérait ainsi pouvoir travailler un jour aux côtés de Draco si celui-ci réussissait dans le circuit pro. Ils avaient également décidé de s'installer dans un même appartement qui se situait non loin de leur lieu d'étude.

Désormais, la vie de Harry ne ressemblerait plus à celle d'un esclave. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Dudley qui avait eu son diplôme de justesse et qui n'avait été accepté par aucune université. Il allait devoir travailler à la Grunning pour ne pas perdre une année et le seul emploi que lui avait trouvé son père était celui, autrefois occupé par Harry, d'assistant. Autrement dit, à lui les tâches ingrates telle que la paperasserie, la confection de café ou encore les heures de ménage en cas d'absence du personnel qualifié. Harry le plaindrait presque... enfin peut-être pas jusque-là tout de même.

Pour sa part, depuis qu'il avait trouvé son prince charmant, il comptait bien s'y accrocher pour vivre avec lui, heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps... Qui a dit que les contes de fée n'existaient pas ? Sûrement Dudley, mais comme toujours, il avait tort.

* * *

Merci de nous avoir lu jusqu'au bout, en espérant que cela vous ait plu et même si ce n'est pas le cas, toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues du moment qu'elles sont constructives.

À une prochaine fois,

Silveryseven

* * *


End file.
